1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an oscillator, and is directed more particularly to an oscillator suitable for use as a clock signal generator of a switching power source circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, as a clock pulse signal generator used in a switching power source circuit, an oscillator circuit is known in which a switching transistor is turned ON/OFF by the output from a differential amplifier which has a hysteresis characteristic for generating a clock pulse signal.
The switching transistor used in such oscillator circuits, however, is current saturated during the time when it is conductive, and due to the storage time no high frequency oscillating output is generated.